Supernatural Flash (Season 2)
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Following the catastrophic ending to season 1, Dean has refused help from those close to her for fear of putting them in danger. But when a girl named Jay Garrick warns Dean and her team of other dangers, they have to team with the former Flash of another earth to protect theirs and hers. Flarrow crossovers will happen (Fem!DeanxOliver)


**The Girl Who Saved Central City**

 _Last Season on the Flash:_

" _Wh-what's happening to me?" I was freaked out at the side effects of my coma and the blast I'd received from the lightning bolt that had struck me. I had returned to STAR Labs and had demanded answers "I wasn't the only on affected, was I?" "We've been looking for other Meta-humans such as yourself" Dr Wells, I thought at the time, had told me and Sam._

 _Cisco had been in the Pipeline talking to Wells and had come back refusing to speak to anyone on what he had been told by Wells. Caitlin and Ronnie finally got married and Sam was happy with Iris, but then Wells had revealed that Sam was part of the reason he still existed and I had to prevent my baby brother from killing himself to end his existence._

 _But I discovered that it had been a ruse to ruin my life all over again, Eddie Thwane was Wells' ancestor, not my Sammy. Eddie and I were best friends and when Eddie discovered my identity as the Flash. But when Eddie discovered that Wells was his descendant, he had shot himself to destroy Wells, but that opened up a singularity trying to destroy Central City._

 **Six Months Later:**

 _My name is Dean Winchester and I am the fastest girl alive. When I was a child I saw my mother murdered by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder and my brother never spoke to me for fifteen years afterwards. Then an accident made me the impossible and caused me and my brother to be reunited. To the ordinary outside world I'm just an ordinary forensic scientist and a police detective's older (and smaller in height) sister._ _I became the hero known in Central City as The Flash, but I also lost people that day as well._

 _My best friend, my friend's husband (who also was my friend) and I nearly was killed myself._

I walked in the empty STAR Labs, I hadn't seen Cisco, Joe, Iris, Sam or Caitlin for six months, I was still too depressed form what had happened to Eddie. He had been my best friend since he moved from Keystone City. I tried to protect the city and my friends on my own. Especially Sammy, he and my dad were the only family I had left since my mom died.

Even though I'd travelled back in time, I saw an older version of myself and she'd told me not to save our mom. I managed to say goodbye to her one last time and telling her that dad, Sammy and I were going to be okay. Then she smiled at me and stopped breathing in my arms. I never usually cry (okay, I do. But on rare occasions), but it was too much for me.

I jolted out of my memories and realised I had to run to work and I had to face Joe and Sam. "How's it going?" Joe asked me, I looked up startled hey, uh…good" I said. Joe didn't buy it. "So, the victim's name is Al Rothstiene, he was a welder here at the nuclear plant. Co-worker found him this morning" I still couldn't concentrate "Dean, I know it's been hard for you, but you need to let us help" Sam said, kneeling down to where I was looking at the body. I shook him off "I'm alright, Bitch!" I snapped, walking off to process the evidence back at the precinct.

Joe and Sam worried about me far too much, they did when I first became The Flash, but now it's gotten worse after the amount of death I'd had to endure (mostly my mom's death).

 **Third Person:**

As Dean walked away, a sandy haired girl wearing a pair of tattered jeans, black t-shirt, black boots and a black leather jacket quickly and discretely snapped a photograph of her and knew she had found the civilian identity of The Flash. She hoped she could help her.

Joe and Sam met Cisco, Caitlin and Iris at the precinct while Dean was in her lab "she okay?" Cisco asked Joe, who shook his head "she's gotten worse, ratty, irrational and snappy at everyone" Sam said, thinking about the kind, caring and selfless girl his sister used to be. Caitlin sighed "she needs to realise she needs us" "That'll never happen."

 **Back to Dean:**

I had been honoured to be the woman who protected Central City, but another Meta-human had appeared and it was the man who had supposedly died at the nuclear plant this morning! I couldn't defeat him as he was far too strong for me. But when I went back to STAR Labs, there was my brother and my friends there to help me. But I wanted them safe!

Sam told me to buck up and accept the fact that I needed them back in my life, I nodded and listened to the plan Cisco had drawn up to lure _Atom Smasher_ into a trap. Which I have to say did work. I knelt down to him and asked him "why do you want to kill me?" He looked at me "I was sent to" "By who?" I asked, he grunted in pain as he said the name "Zoom" to me.

I dashed back to STAR Labs and looked in joy as my team were still there and would stay by my side for good. "I've updated the software for the security so that no one can just walk in here" Cisco was boasting, I looked and saw a girl with sandy hair behind him leaning on the doorframe "well, I think it needs some work on" we said at the same time, the girl was smirking at Cisco. Not a boastful and prideful one, but a joking one "who are you?" I asked, trying not to laugh at the look in Cisco's face "my name is Jay Garrick. And your world in in danger, Dean Winchester" she said, I noticed a small lightning mark on the side of her neck.


End file.
